Leta Lestrange
http://collider.com/fantastic-beasts-2-character-descriptions/#yusuf-kama Great Britain or IrelandWorld Exclusive Interview with J K Rowling, South West News Service, 8 July 2000 |died= |blood=Pure-blood - The Lestranges are listed in the Pure-Blood Directory published in the 1930s. As she was born into this extremist pure-blood family, and was not a squib as she attended Hogwarts, her parents and grandparents must be pure-blood making her pure-blood as well. |marital=Engaged |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |hidef= |family= *Corvus Lestrange (father) *Laurena Kama (mother) *Clarisse Tremblay (stepmother) *Credence Barebone (half-brother) *Theseus Scamander (fiancé)"Fantastic Beasts film title revealed: The Crimes of Grindelwald" from |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Leta Lestrange’s wand |patronus= |hidea= |job=*Employee of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement *Assistant to Torquil Travers |house= |loyalty=*Lestrange family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *British Ministry of Magic }} Leta Lestrange was a pure-blood witch born into the pure-blood Lestrange family. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between 1908 to 1916. While at school, she developed a close relationship with Newton Scamander. Leta was the fiancée of Newt's older brother Theseus by 1927. Biography Early life Leta Lestrange born somewhere in the United Kingdom circa 1897, the only child of Corvus Lestrange and his first wife, Laurena Kama. The Lestranges were an old, respected British pure-blood family, deemed one of the "Sacred Twenty-Eight" by Cantankerus Nott. Sometime after Leta's birth, her father married his second wife, Clarisse Tremblay. This marriage produced one child, a son, Credence. However, at some point, Leta's stepmother died, and her half-brother was separated from his family. He ended up being raised by an unrelated woman in New York. Hogwarts years She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Magical Movie Handbook (see this image) While there, she developed a close friendship with Newton Scamander, bonding over their shared love magical creatures and their outsider status. In 1913, one of Leta's experiments involving a Jarvey went too far, endangering the life of another student. It also violated laws prohibiting the possession of this creature. Rather than see his good friend expelled, Newt took the blame, and was thus sentenced to be expelled from Hogwarts in Leta's place."EXCLUSIVE: J.K. Rowling tells SnitchSeeker about Newt's expulsion from Hogwarts, more" - "GRAVES: You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life-""Fantastic Beasts and J.K Rowling's Wizarding World" on Youtube - "Newt is this oddball who managed to get himself expelled from Hogwarts" Later life Newt Scamander remained in love with Leta many years after their parting."Who is Leda Lestrange? 'Fantastic Beasts' Is Only The Start For The New Character, Says Director David Yates" from Bustle He kept a framed photograph of her in the work shed inside his magically-expanded suitcase during his travels. In late 1926, while visiting New York, Queenie Goldstein saw the picture, asking Newt about it. She used Legilimency on him, noting that Leta was "a taker" in their relationship. By 1927, Leta had become engaged to Newt's older brother, Theseus Scamander. Physical appearance Leta was described as beautiful in her youth. Personality and traits According to Queenie, Leta was a taker and not a giver. Leta has been described as a quite complicated, damaged and confused lady. She is a kind of tragic figure and Newt is absolutely still in love with her; she has a kind of power over him. Etymology * Leta most likely originates from the name Leda, daughter of Aetolian king Thestius, an Aetolian princess who became a Spartan queen in Greek mythology, of which the story of Leda and the Swan is the focus. ** In the story, Zeus takes the form of a swan and rapes her. Their consummation, on the same night as Leda lay with her husband Tyndareus, resulted in two eggs from which hatched Helen (aka "Helen of Troy", said to be the most beautiful woman in the world and an instigator of the Trojan War), Clytemnestra, and Castor and Pollux (who became the constellation Gemini). * The name Lita is of Latin origin and means "gladly." Behind the scenes *Leta Lestrange is portrayed in ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' and by Zoë Kravitz. * *A younger Leta will also appear in the second film of the Fantastic Beasts series."Open casting call for young people announced for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them sequel" from *According to director David Yates, viewers will learn more about Leta Lestrange and Newt's relationship with her in future movies of the franchise. *Leta may or may not be related to Bellatrix Lestrange. But despite Bellatrix being a Lestrange by marriage (her husband Rodolphus and her brother-in-law Rabastan may or may not be Leta's descendants for that matter), Sirius Black has previously mentioned that "the pure-blood families are all interrelated", meaning there is a possibility of at least a Black-Lestrange (and/or vice versa) union/s at any time including the distant past. As the Black family tree provided by Rowling for the production team of only shows the most recent 8 generations of descent, it is in contrast with Harry's description of the Black Family Tapestry as "sprawling" and "dating back ''... to the Middle Ages''". Appearances * * * Notes and references es:Leta Lestrange pl:Leta Lestrange ru:Лета Лестрейндж fr:Leta Lestrange ja:リタ・レストレンジ pt-br:Leta Lestrange Category:British individuals Category:Females Leta Category:Pure-bloods Category:Unknown House Category:Wizards